Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Active use of light emitting devices employing semiconductor light emitting elements is on the rise not only in lighting applications, but also in automotive headlight applications as their optical outputs are increased.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5482378 proposes a light emitting device having a light transmissive member disposed in contact with a light emitting element and a light reflective resin which covers at least a portion of the light transmissive member. In this light emitting device, the peripheral lateral surfaces of the light transmissive member are oblique surfaces which spread out from the upper surface to the lower surface, and the lower surface of the light transmissive member has a larger area than the upper surface area of the light emitting element. In the light emitting device, moreover, the lower surface of the light transmissive member and the upper surface of the light emitting element are bonded together, and the light reflective resin covers the portion of the lower surface of the light transmissive member which is not bonded to the light emitting element as well as the oblique surfaces.